1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nose construction for a vehicle frame. Such vehicle frames as are used on heavy earthworking equipment such as dozers and the like are particularly aided by the nose construction of the present invention.
2. Prior Art
Conventional earthworking equipment, both tracktype and wheel-type vehicles, have a heavy duty main frame. Generally such frames comprise a pair of generally parallel frame members which extend longitudinally along the sides of the vehicle. The parallel frame members are then joined at a front or nose end thereof, generally by a tube which is welded to each of the frame members and is of generally heavy construction. The nose construction of such a frame will often support heavy loads as are, for example, exerted thereupon by dozer bracing trunions and the like which are often supported thereby and by other heavy earthworking implements supported thereby.
A serious problem has existed with such prior art structures in that where the tube connects to the two frame members, there is a tendency for significant failure to occur. Basically, there is a great deal of force dissipated at the welding of the tube to each of the frame members and the force is applied generally at right angles to the weld. Attempts to cut down on this failure problem have included making the tube extremely heavy which is in itself a disadvantage in being expensive and adding unnecessarily to the weight of the structure and in taking special care with the welds. The prior art solutions to these problems have, however, not been by any means fully successful.